


Драбблы по Старгейту

by Tykki



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pre-Slash, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: Вспомнила про пару подарочных драблов из 2016го года, решила их положить сюда.1) 4 Леагор Маджере: Stargate SG-1, О'Нилл/Дэниел/Картер + Кэсси (устоявшиеся отношения)2) 4 Charoite: Stargate Atlantis, Тодд/Шеппард (пре-слэш)





	1. Stargate SG-1, О'Нилл/Дэниел/Картер + Кэсси

Наверное, больше всего их выбор отразился на Кэсси. Самим им почти не приходится объясняться с окружающими по той простой причине, что вот именно этих окружающих вообще неразумно было бы ставить в известность. Армейские структуры всю историю человечества на этой других планетах готовы были закрывать глаза на досадные особенности самых полезных офицеров, но, всплыви правда публично, это стоило бы карьеры и Джеку, и Сэм.  
Они играли с опасностью, конечно. Мотоцикл Сэм в гараже Джека, удочки в самом центре собрания бесценных реликвий дома у Дэниела (обязательно бесценных, даже если эксперты считают их дешёвыми поделками, Дэниел с ними резко не согласен и ещё докажет всю бесценность; в конце концов, так эта история и началась). Случайные жесты, которые смотрятся неуместно даже со скидкой на то, как давно они все вместе друг с другом работают.   
И, конечно, Кэсси, потому что её не поставить в известность было невозможно, а значит, их нетайная тайна влилась в её жизнь. Потому что, серьёзно, Сэм сразу сказала: ещё не хватало, чтобы приёмная дочь от неё отдалилась. А если они будут скрытничать и держаться наособняк, то так и будет.  
На удивление, Джеку оказалось проще общаться с девушкой-подростком, с большим сомнением смотревшей что на него, что на Дэниела. Наверное, потому, что Джек вообще привык, что общается с людьми и нелюдьми, которых ни черта не понимает, поэтому смирился и научился кивать с умным видом, и Кэсси большего от него и не ждала. А вот Дэниелу нужно было поддерживать разговор, и выехать на расспросах, что она помнит о детстве на другой планете, можно было не всегда.  
Он так честно и сказал Джеку и Сэм, что, по-моему, из этой затеи ничего не выходит.  
Сэм хмыкнула и покачала головой:  
\- Она не ставит ультиматумы и не требует с вами расстаться. Учитывая её возраст? Это успех.  
Джек неопределённо проворчал что-то на тему того, что Дэниел мог бы и сам это понять, но он видел, что Джеку тоже хочется вытереть пот со лба от облегчения.  
Они, конечно, молодцы, устроили себе полосу препятствий просто: их трое, у каждого своя непростая история отношений и жизни вообще, DADT в силе, как никогда, а Сэм и без DADT так себе, учитывая, что Джек формально её начальник, да вот ещё и от мнения подростка всё зависит.   
С другой стороны… вряд ли это сложнее, чем откопать Звёздные Врата и установить контакт со всеми цивилизациями галактики Млечного пути. Не сложнее, чем победить древнюю расу, паразитирующую на людях. Не сложнее, чем…  
\- А ведь у нас может получиться, да? – задумчиво вопросил в воздух Дэниел, и Сэм улыбнулась, а Джек что-то снова проворчал.


	2. Stargate Atlantis, Тодд/Шеппард

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Про имена - используется канон книг Legacy.

Имя, которое выкрикнул кто-то по ту сторону объектива, не сразу достигает затуманенного сознания Проводника.  
Да он и не обязан знать имя того, кем сейчас будет кормиться.  
Но что-то не так, на грани сознания настойчиво отдаётся эхо, и он повторяет про себя: Шеппард. И на своём языке, переводя имя в образ: тот, кто ведёт, тот, за кем следуют.  
Уже занося руку над долгожданной пищей, Проводник понимает, что назвал собственное имя.  
Не то чтобы это что-то меняет. Они оба обречены, каждый по-своему, и несколько часов, пока он будет беседовать со своей жертвой в соседней камере, будут повторяться раз за разом, как повторялись в прошлом. Пока однажды Коля не решит, что и Проводник ему бесполезен, или его враги не возьмут каземат приступом и не убьют здесь всех, включая его.  
Проводник привык ловить волны злости и отчаяния из камеры, примыкающей к его, привык даже говорить с её обитателями, чтобы окончательно не сойти с ума. До этого он не запоминал их имена, даже если их и называли.  
Человек с его собственным именем смотрит на него сквозь решётку, и в нём нет отчаяния, только решимость. Это скоро пройдёт, думает Проводник, и отводит взгляд. Мысли о побеге бесполезны. Никому отсюда не выбраться. Они заблудились в подземном лабиринте, и больше нет ни неба, ни звёзд.  
Ничего не проходит. Шеппард слабеет с каждым кормлением, но отчаяния в нём так и не появляется. Проводник не помнит, когда последний раз чувствовал столько решимости, и она заразительна, и человек спрашивает, может ли он вывести их обоих отсюда, и это нелепо до абсурда: человек требует от него, чтобы он стал самим собой, и не знает этого. Все дороги, по которым Проводник вёл других, оборвались здесь двадцать лет назад.  
Но с той стороны решётки звучат обещания, уверенность в том, что будут новые дороги, и тот, другой Проводник выведет на них, если только они доберутся к Вратам.  
Это всё обман, конечно. Никакой человек не вступит в союз с рейфом на равных, никакой рейф этого не захочет. Никакого пути к Вратам и после них нет.  
Но имя было сказано не случайно. Совпадения существуют, но это не одно из них. И Проводник закрывает глаза и позволяет себе поверить, что его ещё ждут звёзды.


End file.
